I Will Always Love You
by rapidtetv
Summary: What If Lindsay really did say "no" to Danny when they were in front of the clerks office? My first ever fic so please be nice! o.0
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Always Love You**

**(A D/L Fan Fiction)**

**A/N: I based this from season 5 episode 17 "Green Piece" It's a "What If…" type of Fan Fiction. What if Lindsay did say no to Danny when they talked in front of the clerk's office?**

**Thank you Brinchen86 for betaing me. I couldn't have done this without your help. thanks!! o_0**

* * *

Chapter 1

After Lindsay kissed Danny, she pulled back, glancing up at him.

"Danny… I'm really sorry, but no."

Danny looked down, crushed; feeling like his whole world has collapsed. Lindsay noticed this so she just walked away, out the door and took a cab going to her apartment leaving a heartbroken Danny standing there.

Mac and Stella were inside the office anxiously waiting for the couple to come in and join them. Since their shadows were seen from inside they noticed one of the two shadows disappear and the other one disappear as well. Mac, who was confused by the sudden turn of events, opened the door in rage with Stella behind him. Mac stood there looking to his left then to his right until he noticed Danny, sitting; his back laid on the wall and his eyes closed. Mac then realized that Lindsay once again had said "no" and stood in front of him. Stella, still holding the white flowers, joined them

Danny felt like he was going to cry but he did his best not to. All he could think about was the word no; that two letter word kept circling in Danny's head until he felt like he was being surrounded. He opened his eyes to see a slightly angry Mac and an emotional Stella staring at him.

"Oh, umm hi guys… sorry for dragging you guys down here, you should just go home," he said, and then stood up.

Mac patted his shoulder and said, "Everything's going to be fine".

Danny nodded and walked away. _I hope…, _he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile almost halfway across the city, Lindsay Monroe sat on her couch. Her head was spinning.

_'Why did he have to look so down and sad! Why'd I have to say no? He loves you and you love him! All he wanted to do was make you happy…I'm such a jerk!'_, she thought, shaking her head at herself. _'Danny please don't be mad at me…'_

With that she rose from her couch, grabbed her scarf and walked out the door.

* * *

Danny's been walking around Central Park for a while now. With no specific destination in mind he just kept walking, deep in thought.

_'Damn it! She's gone…of course not forever but what would her father think of me now? He knows Lindsay's pregnant and we're not married_,' Danny thought. _'Wait, what am I thinking? Is that the reason why I want Montana to marry me? Of course not! I love her! Why can't she see that?'_

Danny sighed. Everything never seems to go the way he wants them to. But he wouldn't give up. No. That two letter word seems even significant for him. Would he give up? No. That was right, Danny Messer was no quitter, and he would do anything in his power for Montana to be his wife. With that he started to walk faster, he knew where he should go now.

* * *

Lindsay finally arrived at her destination. The New York Crime Lab, her second home, apart from her apartment and Montana of course. She wanted to say goodbye to everyone before she left, but she knew by gut instinct that Danny wasn't going to be in there. She walked over to the lift and started to ascend upward, going to the 35th floor. When she got off she was instantly greeted by her ecstatic best friend Stella Bonasera. They both walked to the break room where everyone was already waiting for her.

"Hey Linds. Where's Danny?" Flack asked after taking a short glance at everyone around the room.

Lindsay didn't know what to answer. Should she tell them what had happened or should she just keep it to herself for a while? She was about to answer when Mac suddenly interrupted.

"Danny went out to do something important and said that he couldn't make it here," Mac said with a very suspicious smile on his face.

_'He knows something I don't,'_ Lindsay thought to herself.

The day went on; Lindsay went home to pack her things with Stella in tow, Mac, Flack, Hawkes and Adam all went home to catch on with some sleep. They needed their sleep if they didn't want to miss a special event the next day. Everyone knew what Danny was planning but of course except for Lindsay.

* * *

The next day, Lindsay was standing outside her apartment building, suitcase in hand, her purse around her shoulder and the cab door already open but before she got on she wanted to take one last glance at the apartment building. Having a short flashback of everything that happened in that little apartment of hers, how much she'd be going to miss everyone at the lab and Danny of course. The cab driver took her suitcase and put it in the back of the cab while she got in. She and Danny hadn't spoken to each other since the day before, the day he had asked her to marry him, again. And she had said no. Again.

Lindsay sighed. After all the wonderful things Danny has done for her she still wouldn't agree to marry him. Something was pulling her back, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. As ridiculous and stupid as that sounded, she didn't know why she said no in the first place. It was as if some kind of force was telling her to just sit back and wait. And her guts were telling her that doing just that would definitely lead to something wonderful. She just didn't know what that was yet.

And little did she know that a certain someone already had something planned.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please leave me a review...I'm new to this and i really wanna know what you think about this story...thanks**

**o_0 rapidtetv o_0**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys!! I'm back!! hahaha!! I forgot to post a disclaimer last time so here goes. "I rapidtetv do not own CSI: NY or any of the characters used in this story. This was made for entertainment purposes ONLY!!" haha that was fun. Anyways, thanks Brinchen86 for betaing me. afrozenheart412, webdlfan, uscrocks, rhymenocerous, and Brinchen86 thanks for reviewing!!**

Chapter 2

Lindsay arrived at JFK a few minutes later. She got off the cab while the cab driver took her suitcase out of the trunk. Pulling her suitcase, going to the entrance, Lindsay just couldn't get the feeling of guilt off of her chest. Lindsay groaned. 'Why oh why did I have to say no?' she thought to herself after remembering the look on Danny's face when she had said no to him once again. The guilt building up in her system was getting too much so she took out her phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Hey Linds," the person on the other end replied. "What's up?"

"Hey to you too," Lindsay replied, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I thought you were going to Montana?"

"I still am. I'm at the airport right now."

"Then why'd you call?"

"Is it wrong to call my boyfriend?" Lindsay winced slightly, the guilt rising in her chest again, hoping that Danny wouldn't feel down because she called him her boyfriend.

"Uh yeah, I guess it's not wrong," Danny answered, obvious pain in his voice. "So, when's your flight leaving?"

"Half an hour," Lindsay said.

"Flight 437 going to San Francisco is now boarding, please proceed to gate number 7," she could hear through the phone just then.

"Danny, where are you?" Her detective skills were going on overdrive when she heard the loud voice of the speaker on her end and on the other end of the phone.

"Oh! Me? I'm at the uh…"

"Danny? Where are you? Danny?" Lindsay said worriedly after a few seconds of silence.

"BOO!" Danny said, his face beside her left ear.

Lindsay screamed.

"Danny Messer, don't you ever do that again!" Lindsay said firmly after getting over the shock her boyfriend has put her into.

"Well, hi to you to Montana," Danny replied, pulling her into his arms for a warm and loving embrace.

"Danny? Why'd you do that?" Lindsay asked, taking a short glance at him before snuggling back against his chest.

"I just wanted to surprise you," Danny replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Well you really did surprise me with that," Lindsay laughed.

"Good, because it would have been useless hiding from you for a while," Danny replied, laughing as well.

"Flight 315 going to Bozeman, Montana is now boarding, please proceed to gate number 5," the voice announced now.

"Guess that's me," Lindsay said, moving out of his embrace, all the while keeping eye contact.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Danny said, never taking his eyes off of hers. Then he started to move his face closer to hers, with foreheads touching he whispered, "I love you, Montana." Then he closed the gap between their lips in a searing kiss that took both of their breaths away.

Pulling back slightly, breathing heavily Lindsay replied, "I love you too Cowboy." She gave him a warm smile before pulling back completely. Pulling the handle of her suitcase and holding the strap of her purse tightly she gave him another smile and kissed him on the cheek before saying goodbye. Then she walked to the gate.

"Call me when you get there!" Danny shouted after her.

She looked back at him, smiling and nodding her head.

* * *

Looking at her figure disappear from his sight Danny let out a sigh.

"Okay guys you can come out now," Danny said with a little smile playing on his lips.

Mac Taylor, Donald Flack Jr., Stella Bonasera and Sheldon Hawkes all popped their heads out from behind a pillar while Sid Hammerback, Adam Ross, Jessica Angell, Mr. and Mrs. Messer and Louie Messer all came out from their own hiding spots, all the while grinning like idiots.

"So you think it was a good idea to fool her like that?" Flack said grinning.

"Shut up, Flack," Danny replied, trying his best not to grin as well.

"Yeah, little bro don't cha' think she goin' to be mad at ya for doin' that?" Louie asked, obviously defending Flack.

"This is supposed to be a surprise!" Danny replied, getting slightly annoyed by Flack and Louie teasing him.

"So when do we get on the plane?" Stella asked, ignoring the previous conversation.

"In an hour," Danny answered, looking at his watch. "You guys can go do whatever you want to do while were here waiting," he said already walking to the waiting area.

"Okay then, so what do you want to do?" Flack asked to no one in particular.

Everyone looked at each other and all went their separate ways, leaving Flack standing there all alone.

* * *

About an hour later

"Flight 845 going to Bozeman, Montana is now boarding, please proceed to gate number 3," was announced.

"Alright guys, you all ready?" Danny said, his voice full of excitement.

Yes, yups, and yeahs were all said from the 10 figures standing up from the waiting chairs.

Danny who was overly excited started, to walk to the gate, leaving everyone stunned by how fast he got there.

"Monroe has really changed him," Flack said

"Very true, Flack, very true," Hawkes replied.

It was going to be a pretty long trip but it would definitely be worth it.

**A/N: hihi...review please!! thank you!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey, it's me again! this chapter is more of Danny and Lindsay's conversation after Lindsay got to Montana and Danny and the team are still on the plane. Thanks to afrozenheart412, Brinchen86, uscrocks, Lindsay1234, and rhymenocerous for reviewing and thank you Brinchen86 for betaing me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or its characters so please don't sue me...**

Chapter 3

When Danny thought about going to Montana, at first he was excited and felt absolutely sure that doing this would surely make her agree on marrying him, but now, now that he was on a plane going to Montana, he suddenly felt a familiar feeling rise in his belly. 'What if she still won't agree to marry me? What if suddenly she wouldn't want to be with me anymore? What if she decides to stay in Montana and would never come back?!' Danny thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw the caller ID and he couldn't prevent a grin from lighting up his face.

"Hey Montana," Danny said, still grinning.

"Hey to you too, cowboy," Lindsay replied.

"How was your flight?"

"Good," Lindsay said, her tone a little bit gloomy but still hoping that Danny didn't notice.

Unfortunately Danny knew her better.

"What's wrong, Linds?" Danny asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing," Lindsay replied, hoping Danny would just drop the subject, but she should have known better.

"No, no, no, Lindsay, don't go there, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is the baby hurt?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Dan, we're fine," Lindsay said smiling.

"Then what's wrong?"

Lindsay sighed. 'He would never let this go if I keep going on like this,' she thought.

"It's just that…I miss you…and the baby misses you too, and I just…" Lindsay said, the tremble in her voice telling Danny that she was close to tears.

Then Danny could hear light sobs on the other end of the phone. At first he thought it was just her hormones, but his instincts told him different.

"Why are you crying, Linds? Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry."

"Do you hate me Danny?" Lindsay asked, her sobs calming down a bit

"Why would I hate you? I love you Montana. How could I possibly hate you?"

"I keep saying no to you whenever you ask me to marry you," Lindsay replied, sobbing.

"Hey, shh baby, it's alright, you listened to what your heart told you to do and I love and respect you for that. Okay?" Danny said.

"Okay." Lindsay answered, a smile lighting up her previously gloomy features.

"But could you promise me just one thing, Lindsay?"

"What's that?" Lindsay asked, curious about the sudden change of subject, or not.

"Would you marry me? I'm not saying now, just promise me that you would marry me, even if it's in a week or a decade, would you just promise me that you would marry me? Please," Danny said, his voice revealing how much he really wanted to marry her and how much he would do anything just for her to be his bride.

Lindsay thought for a while. Of course she would marry him. She couldn't deny how much she wants to be his wife, given the chance she would marry him in the next five minutes, but doubts start to invade her mind, like usual. 'What if he would do what he did to me before? What if he would start to pull away from me when something bad happens? I don't think I could handle being a mother and be a divorced woman if our marriage is no success. I don't want my baby to experience that.' Lindsay sighed. 'Danny probably wouldn't do that, by he might.'

"Linds? You still there?" Danny asked after a good few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, still here," Lindsay replied, her tone unusually calm.

"So? What do you say? Marry me?" Danny asked one more time, anxiously waiting for her answer.

"On one condition though," Lindsay answered, her voice unwavering, telling Danny that she was very serious with that one condition.

"Anything," Danny instantly, replied.

"Promise me that you won't ever pull away from me. When something bad happens, you won't leave me and our baby. Promise me that you won't hurt me the way you did before, Danny. Promise me that, please?" Lindsay said once again close to tears.

"I promise Lindsay. I promise, I won't ever do that again and I won't leave you and our baby if something bad happens. Okay?"

"Thank you." Lindsay replied, smiling. "Oh, and yes."

"Yes? Yes what Linds?" Danny asked, completely forgetting about his previous question.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, you goof," Lindsay answered, giggling.

"Thank you," Danny said smiling.

"Look Dan, I gotta go now, call you later. Love you."

"Love you too babe. Say love you to my baby too hun. Bye."

They may not be the perfect couple. They could also be very stubborn at times, but after all they are Danny and Lindsay, and they would be a family soon. Even if Lindsay agreed to marry Danny, he was definitely not content to just know that. He has to do something, but sitting on a plane for the next hour would definitely not fulfill his want. Smiling to himself, Danny knew his plan would work. Especially now that he knows Lindsay wants to marry him. His little surprise would definitely make him and Lindsay one of the happiest people the next few days. He just has to wait.

Dialing someone else's number, Danny started to get nervous again.

"Hello?" the person on the other end asked.

"Good morning Mr. Monroe. It's Danny."

**A/N: So what do you think?? review please!! thanks!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HI HI!! I'm BACK!! thanks again to Brinchen86 for betaing me and to everyone who reviewed thank you so much. I really appreciate it. **

**well i dont want to keep you guys waiting so here you go!**

Chapter 4

"Hello?" the person on the other end asked.

"Good morning Mr. Monroe. It's Danny."

"Well, hi son. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know how the plan is working so far, sir."

"Everything's doing great son. And thank you for doing this." Matthew Monroe smiled.

"Why are you thanking me sir?" Danny asked curious.

"Don't call me sir. It's Matthew." He chuckled "And I'm thanking you for doing all this for my daughter. You definitely have my blessing and I hope your little plan works boy." He smiled. No boy or man had ever done something like this for his daughter and knowing how much Danny loved Lindsay and how much Lindsay loved Danny was enough for him to know that they wouldn't make any more mistakes that could destroy their relationship, and that no one could ever come between them.

"I hope so too sir…I mean Matthew." Danny said shaking his head at himself.

"Daddy, who are you talking to?" Danny heard the faint voice of his beautiful girlfriend on the other end of the line, making him a little bit nervous.

"A friend of mine," Matthew Monroe answered. He hated lying to his baby girl, well it was not really lying since Danny was a friend of his, but if saying this would keep Danny's little surprise for her a secret then he didn't have much of a choice.

"Oh okay," Lindsay said, not really caring who her father was talking to. "Well, don't take too long you promised me we'd go hiking today."

"Don't worry honey, I wouldn't make you go hiking all alone, especially now that you're pregnant." He smiled.

"Good," Lindsay replied smiling, then she walked to the kitchen.

"Is she gone?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, she's gone," Matthew chuckled. "You afraid of my daughter?"

"Only when I know she would probably get mad at me if she knew what I'm planning," Danny replied, tone completely serious

Matthew Monroe laughed. 'Danny's not that bad, at least he knows what he's doing,' he thought.

"Look boy, I gotta go now. Get here as soon as possible so that that plan of yours would get into action. Got it?"

"Yes sir…I mean Matthew."

"Good." Matthew laughed then he hung up. Walking to the kitchen he found his daughter busy making herself a sandwich.

"Hey sweetie," he said cheerfully but his expression quickly changed once he saw what she was putting in said sandwich. "What are you doing?" he asked once he saw that she was putting a mix of ham, peanut butter, gravy and chocolate syrup in her sandwich.

"Hi Daddy," she replied, taking a bite of her sandwich.

'Hormones,' he thought. "Sweetie why don't you go get yourself a bottle of water and then let's get started on that hike I promised you," Matthew suggested.

"Sure thing Daddy, just let me finish my sandwich," Lindsay replied with her mouth full.

"Sweetie, please don't talk with your mouth full," Matthew said with a disgusted look on his face.

Lindsay swallowed and grinned in response to what her father told her, and then she took out a bottle of water from the fridge and said, "Let's go Daddy!"

* * *

While Lindsay and her father were on a hike, Danny and the rest of the team just arrived at Gallatin Field Airport, where Lindsay's brother, Jacob Monroe, would fetch them and bring them to the Monroe residence.

"What's taking Lindsay's brother so long?" Flack whined, after a good five hours of flight it's natural that one would be very cranky.

"Someone looking for Lindsay's brother?" Jacob asked a smirk on his face. "Jacob, Jacob Monroe," he introduced himself, putting his hand out for Flack to shake.

"Don, Don Flack," Flack said, shaking the other man's hand, smirking as well.

"Hey Danny," Jacob greeted, facing the other man, putting his hand out as well.

"Hey, Jacob. How you doing?" Danny asked, shaking the other man's hand like Flack.

"Good," he answered.

"Oh, let me introduce you to them quickly," Danny said, pointing to whoever he was mentioning. "Jacob, meet Mac and Stella our bosses, Adam, Sheldon or you can call him Hawkes, Sid, Jessica, Jess or Angell you can call her whichever of those, Louie my brother, those are my folks over there and of course Don or Flack. Everyone this is Jacob."

Hi's, hello's, and hey's were exchanged between Jacob and everyone.

"Okay then, we better go now, if we don't want to be late," Jacob told them, giving Danny a look that told Danny he'd better hurry up if he didn't want his plan to spoil.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Danny said then started to follow Jacob to the car.

* * *

The team arrived at the Monroe residence at around 1:00pm, since they already ate in the plane, no one was hungry and everyone just went to their separate rooms unpacking, relaxing, but of course having to hide in their rooms just in case Lindsay comes in. On the other hand Danny has to stay in the car to wait for Lindsay to come back from their hiking trip, and he definitely could not relax. 'What if everything goes wrong?! I don't think I can handle that!' Danny groaned.

"You okay man?" Jacob asked from the driver's seat. They had been sitting in the car for 10 minutes now and Danny didn't seem like he was about to get out any minute.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous," Danny replied looking out the window, just in time to see Lindsay walk in her parent's house.

"You can do this man, anyone can. Just believe in yourself and believe that no matter what happens your love won't die," Jacob said, seeing as Danny's face seemed to lighten a bit. "You ready?"

'This is now or never, Messer.' Danny took a deep breath before saying a short "yeah" and opening the door of the car, going out in the open. He watched as Jacob got out the car as well and made his way to the entrance of his home. Danny soon followed, but he stood a little farther from the door so that no one would see him unless it was time.

Jacob lightly knocked on the door, just to be greeted by his little sister giving him the best hug she could give at the moment when she opened the door.

"Hey little sis'! Long time no see!" Jacob grinned.

"Yeah, definitely a long time no see. I missed you so much," Lindsay said, giving him another hug.

"Uh, Linds, I wanted you to meet someone," Jacob said.

"Who's that?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"Why don't you go outside so you could see him?" Jacob suggested with a suspicious smile on his face. He stepped aside giving Lindsay enough space to move outside. Looking around the porch, she saw him, standing there like a lost puppy, but smiling nonetheless

"Hey Montana."

"Danny?!"

**A/N: hehe...is that what people call a cliffhanger? I'm not sure really. like always please review!! thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everybody!! its me again!! :) Thank you BRinchen86 for betaing me and thanks to Lindsay1234, uscrocks, rhymenocerous and anicans for reviewing me!! you guys always cheer me up!!**

Chapter 5

"Hey Montana."

"Danny?!"

"Yup, that's me," Danny said grinning.

Lindsay started to run as fast as her legs and pregnant body could take her and gave him a hug, tears running down her face as she did so.

"I missed you so much!" Lindsay shouted, hugging him even tighter.

"Aww," Mrs. Monroe squealed.

"MOM!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Well, is it wrong to watch my daughter get reunited with the love of her life?" Elizabeth Monroe asked, raising her eyebrows playfully.

"Mom, not now please? Could you please leave me and Danny for a while, I want to talk to him," Lindsay pleaded. After a few hours staying at home, she already missed her life in New York, and now that a part of her life in New York is here her mother just has to bug her. Lindsay groaned inwardly.

"Okay then, I'll leave you and Danny alone. For now. Come on Matthew, Jacob; let's leave these to love birds alone. Then we'll bug them later." Elizabeth smirked, walked indoors with the boys following close behind her.

Matthew was about to shut the door when he gave Danny a look of encouragement and warning before shutting it completely.

"Finally!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Danny laughed at his girlfriend's antics. Lindsay laughed as well.

"I missed you two so much," Danny said, looking Lindsay in the eyes then put his hand on her belly, right where his little baby was growing. His baby. 'I still can't believe I'm going to be a father, and the baby's mother is Lindsay, my Montana,' Danny thought 'This is going to be a tough one.' Taking a deep breath Danny said "Wanna go ride with me?"

Lindsay let out a giggle.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Did you actually say that? Did THE Danny Messer just ask me to go ride with him? As in horses?" Lindsay asked, still slightly laughing.

"Can't a city boy ride?" Danny asked, smirking.

"Danny, I'm pregnant. Do you think I can ride?" Lindsay said frowning lightly. She wanted to actually ride with Danny, if he really meant it, and she was pretty sure he did.

"You don't have to ride. You can just sit on the horse and I'll hold the rope holding the saddle. You can just tell me where you want to go and I'll pull the horse along with me," Danny smiled. He knew that Lindsay would say that. 'Good thing I had a back-up plan.' He thought

Lindsay smiled back at him. A smile that made his knees go weak, but he would never admit that. Pulling him with her, they walked to the stable where Lindsay's horse, Blaze, stood proudly in the middle of the many stalls of horses there were. She grinned at him when she saw how nervous he seemed when he saw the Black Morgan Horse.

"Do you think this is safe?" Danny asked, his nervousness getting the best of him. 'Maybe I should change the plan…no! You can't do that you idiot!' Danny's mental battle with himself was suddenly interrupted when Lindsay spoke.

"This was your idea! But don't worry, Blaze is tame, he won't hurt you unless you do something he doesn't like," Lindsay explained.

"And what is this thing that he doesn't like?" Danny asked.

"Don't touch his left ear. He hates that," Lindsay smiled.

"Okay. Is that all I need to know about Blaze?"

"No," Lindsay said in fake seriousness.

"Did you know that you suck at lying Montana?" Danny replied, smirking.

Lindsay playfully rolled her eyes and opened the door of the box stall that Blaze was in. The black horse soon walked out of the stall and stuck its nose near Lindsay for her to stroke. Danny just stood there, amazed by how she could do that without actually feeling any fear of the animal. She put the saddle and some rope on Blaze, while explaining to Danny how to do it.

After a while Lindsay handed the rope to Danny.

"You ready?" she asked, still holding the rope.

"I was born ready," Danny said, taking the rope from her all the while smirking.

Lindsay just laughed and hopped on the horse. Even if she was pregnant she still did it without any difficulties or anything. She just hopped on, like she did it every day. 'Well she probably did when she still lived here' Danny thought. 'But she wasn't pregnant'

"Alright cowboy, let's go!" Lindsay exclaimed.

* * *

After a while of riding, Lindsay told Danny to stop. Danny helped Lindsay off of the horse and they sat at the edge of a lake in the middle of the forest that apparently Lindsay still remembered, cuddling.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you wanna go riding?" Lindsay asked curious about her boyfriend's behavior.

"Do you remember the phone call you gave me when you landed here a few hours ago?" Danny asked, looking across the lake.

"Yeah, of course, how could I forget?"

"Well, you know how much I love you right?"

"You tell me every day."

"And you know how much you and our baby mean to me, right?"

"Yeah. Danny where are you going with this?" Lindsay asked, already having a feeling of what would come next.

"Lindsay, I love you and I want to, no, I need to be with you, I need to see you first thing in the morning and I need to see you before we go to bed at night. I know that I'm not perfect and I know that I have baggage, but I love you and I'm sure that counts a whole lot. We're meant to be Montana. I know that and I'm sure you do to," Danny told her, pulling a ring box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal an engagement ring. Lindsay gasped; it was a simple ring, just a white gold band with a diamond in the middle, but it was perfect.

"So, will you, Lindsay 'My Montana' Monroe, marry me?"

**A/N: I'm grinning right now...hehe!! please review!! I really love your reviews and I wanna get some constructive critism please!! thank you!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HI!! It's mii again!! ^grin^ NEW UPDATE!! did she say yes or no?? hmm?? Thanks to Brinchen86 for betaing me and thanks to afrozenheart412, Lindsay1234 and dantana-balscofanxoxo for reviewing the previous chapter. thanks!! and here's chapter 6**

Chapter 6

"So, will you, Lindsay 'My Montana' Monroe, marry me? Would you be my fiancé, like now?" Danny asked, his expression full of hope, nervousness and excitement all at the same time, but he still managed to smile, just a little smile.

"Danny, I…I love you and all…and what you just said…you…I just…" Lindsay stuttered looking down, avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

Danny's little smile soon disappeared. It was soon replaced by a slight frown. Looking down he bit his bottom lip trying his best not to cry, feeling a hole in his chest. 'I really love her. She just can't seem to see that. Damn it!' Danny sighed inwardly 'I am never gonna get her to marry me…and what would the team do now? What would I tell her as a reason for them coming with me? I'm not gonna let her know the plan. Why won't she just say yes?'

"Yes I'll marry you" Lindsay smiled.

Danny's head snapped up, feeling like she had just read his mind all the while looking at Lindsay in disbelief, which caused Lindsay's smile to turn into a grin.

"W-W-What?!" Danny stuttered, ridiculously shocked at what she had just said.

"I said 'Yes I'll marry you'" Lindsay said her grin widening "Can't I put a little drama in this little moment?"

Danny started grinned as well. "You just love teasing me don't you?"

"Yup, that's me. So, can I have my ring now?" Lindsay asked, looking at him seriously and pulling her left hand out to Danny in a "girly" way, with that ridiculous face that those crazy cheerleaders in the movies do to get their guy to give them something they want, but Danny knew that she was more or likely teasing him again. 'That little spark in her eyes totally gives her away.' Danny smiled inwardly 'Wait, did I just say totally…Damn this woman is rubbing off on me.'

"Is that why you said yes? Cause I have a ring?" Danny wanted to know, recovering from his mental battle; look full of fake shock with his hand to his chest.

"Yes actually," Lindsay replied in fake seriousness, her tone of a spoiled brat.

"Wiseass," Danny said before putting the ring on her finger. "I love you," he said, kissing her hand, then looking up at her, straight into her eyes.

"And I love you," she said keeping eye contact, then she put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Monroe Household, the entire team was sitting in the living room with Lindsay's parents. After they were told that Danny had initiated part 1 of his plan that was cue that they could stop hiding and should place themselves in plain sight, and what other place would be perfect than the living room.

"I wonder if she said yes," Stella said, looking down at her hands, worried of what Lindsay might answer to Danny's third proposal.

"You helped Danny pick the ring; of course she would say yes," Mac replied, smiling at her when she looked back at him.

"Yeah, but don't you think she might still say no. I mean it was just a ring that changed from last time," Hawkes said. Stella looked at him and gave him the look of pure fear. Danny loved Lindsay so much and just the thought of Lindsay saying no one more time; seeing Danny heartbroken again, just made Stella want to burst into tears.

"Come on guys! Stop it! We have to stay positive. And Hawkes a lot of other things have changed since the last time. He thought of a plan to really get her attention and would probably make her marry him and he loves her even more, if that's even possible," Flack said, looking at the other man, clearly defending Danny. Danny was his best friend and he knew how much he loved his Montana, supporting him in times of doubt was the least he could do.

"I'm sorry man. I just don't like false hope, you know? Like hoping and believing that there is a chance and then you believe that the good would come, just to get you smacked in the face with something you hoped wouldn't happen," Hawkes replied.

"You have a point Sheldon, but don't you think giving everyone the thought of Lindsay really saying no and making them believe that, without really knowing what would happen would boost everyone's spirits?" Sid asked, looking at the younger man.

"I guess you're right," Hawkes then replied after a few moments of silence and thought.

"Our son has grown a lot," Giovanni Messer told his wife after a few minutes of silence between everybody around the room.

"Yeah…now all we have to do is wait for Louie, the OLDER one to find his own woman," Elena Messer smirked, cheering the room up a bit.

"MA! Come on! Stop it!" Louie whined.

"Well, if you did get yourself a woman I wouldn't be doing this to you," Elena said in a matter of fact.

Everyone laughed. Leave it to Elena Messer to cheer a bunch of sad kids up after their doubts in each other, now though, more of Danny and Lindsay.

"Well, your mother is right Louie," Sid said grinning.

"Yeah, I mean Danny's younger and he's smarter than you and he…uh…well, you're smart too Louie…and your…gonna find a woman too…it's just… Danny …Lindsay…and uh…" Adam stuttered after seeing the look Louie was giving him, he was either really mad or he was a pretty good actor.

Everyone just laughed even more.

"I dare you to finish that sentence, Adam," Louie said, tone completely serious, staring at Adam directly in the eyes making Adam shudder lightly.

"You're cool?" Adam said hoping he said the right words to save him from Louie's wrath.

"Good enough," Louie chuckled.

Adam sighed while everyone laughed again.

"Hey, everyone here they come. Get into position," Jacob said when he saw Danny and Lindsay walk out the stable, holding hands.

"What position?" Jess asked before being pulled down by Don behind the couch. "Oh, now I ge…" She didn't get to finish when she felt Don's hand on her mouth 'I thought Danny told us to show ourselves to them? Guess they want to surprise him too,' Jess thought.

The door opened and came in Danny and Lindsay, laughing and still holding hands while were both sporting huge smiles.

"Why is it so quiet? It's never this quiet in the house," Lindsay asked curiously.

"Why is it so quiet?" Danny said 'What is going on here?' Danny thought 'They're supposed to be out and about. Where are they? Please don't tell me that they're gonna…'

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone screamed.

'Crap!' Danny thought.

Lindsay jumped when she heard people say one word extremely loud, surprise, but when she took a good look at everyone who actually said 'surprise' tears started running down her face.

"I…I…Danny…did you?" Lindsay said, facing Danny.

Danny just nodded and told her to go over to them.

Lindsay started to walk her way to everyone, with tears streaming down her face.

"Aww, Linds…don't cry! You're gonna make me cry too!" Stella said giving Lindsay a hug, a little bit teary eyed.

"I missed you so much Stell, even if it's only been a few hours," Lindsay laughed.

"Aww, I missed you too!" Stella exclaimed.

"Hey, what about the rest of us, Monroe?" Flack said in fake jealousy.

"Come here you!" Lindsay said giving Flack a hug as well.

Everyone in the team got to hug Lindsay, tears and laughs were shared between them, and then it was time for Danny's parents.

"Hi there Lindsay." Elena Messer said giving the other woman a hug

"Hi Mrs. Messer," Lindsay said returning the hug.

"Please dear, it's Elena," she said smiling at her.

"And I'm Giovanni. Danny's father," He smiled pulling her into his arms.

"Hi to you too sir…I mean Giovanni," Lindsay said shaking her head at herself.

"You're just like Danny you know that?" Matthew Monroe smiled. "He called me sir too then went 'I mean Matthew'" He smirked.

"Whatever, Daddy." Lindsay slapped her father's arm playfully.

"Ouch, that hurt," Matthew said in faking pain.

Lindsay just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, tell me? Are you two getting married?" Hawkes asked anxiously.

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other, and then Lindsay stuck her left hand out showing everyone her engagement ring, proving to everyone that they indeed were getting married. Congratulations, hugs and good wishes were exchanged between everyone in the Monroe Household, but this is just the beginning of Danny's little scheme.

**A/N: and again you guys still don't know his plan...^grin^...this story wouldn't be that long anyways. review please and tell me what you think of this chapter...thank you!!**

**o_0**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys mii back!! :) just wanted to say thanks to Brinchen86 for betaing me and to afrozenheart412, uscrocks and Brinchen86 for reviewing the previous chapter, tou guys are awesome :) on with the chapter!!**

Chapter 7

"When are you guys leaving?" Lindsay asked. They were in the dining room at the moment, eating a delicious meal that was prepared by both Danny and Lindsay.

Stella swallowed. "In a few days. Damn Linds, this is good," Stella said, taking another bite of her well made dinner.

"Which one are you talking about, the chicken, the soup or the pork?" Lindsay asked, knowing that Stella might actually like something Danny cooked and thanking her for something she didn't really create.

"All," was Stella's simple answer, earning her a smile from both Danny and Lindsay.

"I never even knew that Messer could cook this well," Flack said.

"Well, you always underestimate my skills Flack so I think it's normal that you would be surprised by my many talents," Danny grinned.

Flack rolled his eyes while everyone laughed. When it was about past 10:30 Danny told Lindsay to go and get some sleep. Lindsay of course wanted to know why Danny was staying up with everyone and she didn't get to chat with everyone else. "You're pregnant, and I could see that you would probably fall asleep any minute now," was Danny's simple reply. "Come on, I'll tuck you in." He said smirking after a while of Lindsay just standing there glaring at him.

"Aww, you two are so sweet!" Elizabeth Monroe squealed.

"I know!" Stella and Jess squealed as well.

"I want a man that would do that for me…" Stella sighed, looking at Danny.

"Well, I mean what kind of girl wouldn't want that?!" Jess replied pointing at Danny who just stood up. "I mean, he is hot."

"Hey! He's mine," Lindsay said glaring at the two women gushing over her fiancé.

"And I'm yours. Okay? Come, on, you need your sleep," Danny said, tugging at her arm.

"Sorry Linds," Stella and Jess said face down on the floor.

"I hate my hormones," Lindsay sighed. "I love you girls. And what kind of girl wouldn't gush over him." Lindsay shook Danny's arm, earning a groan from Danny and a little blush.

"Alright, that's enough ladies," Danny said blushing even more at the looks Stella and Jess were giving him. Danny groaned. "Come on Linds, you need your sleep," he told her, pulling her with him, going to her bedroom.

"No funny business now, Messer!" Matthew Monroe shouted after the figures that was his daughter and her fiancé. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and slapped her husband's arm, telling him that his daughter is old enough to handle herself. He murmured a profanity after his wife's little speech earning a glare from Elizabeth and laughter from everyone else.

Meanwhile in Lindsay's bedroom, Danny had just tucked her in and was about to leave the room until he heard her soft voice calling out to him.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Linds?"

"Are you gonna sleep beside me tonight?" Lindsay asked, stifling a yawn.

"I could. But Linds…your dad…he would probably…you know…I saw him…cleaning…his…shotgun and…I…Linds…" Danny stuttered.

Lindsay just giggled.

"You know he wouldn't kill you right? Especially now that there are a lot of cops in his household, including me, his only daughter, who is getting married to you and will give birth to your child," Lindsay said, trying to prove her point and is succeeding pretty well.

"I'm just scared of him, you know?"

"Well, it's normal. Every guy that meets my dad is always scared. But you know what?" Lindsay smiled.

"What?"

"You're the only person he actually didn't whine to me about," Lindsay said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Whenever I brought a guy home and my daddy didn't approve of him, he would always go to my room and whine about him, telling me of how awful that guy was. But he didn't whine about you at all. He even compares me to you, saying things like 'You know Danny would probably do this and Danny would probably do that'. It kinda makes me sick, but at least I know that he not only approves of you but that he seems to really like you. He might already love you. As a son-in-law of course," Lindsay answered.

"You really think so?" Danny asked, not sure if what she was saying was actually true.

"Positive," Lindsay said, yawning a while later.

"Alright missy, time for you to sleep," Danny said chuckling.

"Fine, but promise me that you would sleep beside me tonight. Okay?" Lindsay asked, her eyes half closed.

"I promise," Danny answered, kissing her forehead.

"Good," Lindsay replied and after a few seconds she fell asleep.

Danny slowly walked out the room and went downstairs to be greeted by everyone staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, feeling slightly afraid of all the gazes he was receiving.

"Nothing. Were just having a stare at Danny until he gets totally freaked out game," Flack said looking Danny in the eye and keeping eye contact.

"Will you guys please stop it!" Danny said after a few minutes of intent staring.

Everyone laughed, until Danny shushed them.

"Lindsay's asleep, remember?" he reminded them.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, so shush," Danny said.

"So what's the plan Danny?" Mac wanted to know after a few moments of silence.

"I already told you guys what were gonna do," Danny whined.

"Yeah, but were you serious about the…" Adam asked but stopped when he saw Danny nod.

"Everything I told you guys before is still what we're going to do tomorrow. Got it?"

"Got it!" everyone else replied.

Danny's plan was dangerous. Lindsay wise, but seeing the look on her face when she would figure out what would be happening was going to be priceless. So while she was still asleep, everyone started getting everything ready for the followin day. Cause it was going to be a big day for them.

**A/N: sorry if it's a bit too short :( but yeah, that's me!! review please!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys...umm...yeah, so I wouldn't be able to update for a while...going on vacation!! but yeah...if I get a hold of my dad's laptop and have wifi at the same time I will get to update sooner...On with the STORY!! Thank you Brinchen86 for betaing me and if i keep buggin you sorry :) thank you afrozenheart412, uscrocks, rhymenocerous and dannymesserforever11 for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or Danny and Lindsay...**

Chapter 8

The next morning, Lindsay Monroe woke up to the sound of laughter coming from downstairs, more specifically, the dining room. Sitting up on the bed, Lindsay rubbed her eyes, yawning at the same time. Looking at Danny's side of the bed she noticed that it was empty. 'He's probably downstairs with everyone,.' she thought. She looked at the clock, reading 11:39; Lindsay groaned 'It's that late already!' Moving to the edge of the bed Lindsay stood up and started to walk out the door.

Opening the door she heard another loud roar of laughter, smiling Lindsay started to walk down the stairs. Getting to the bottom she started to walk to the dining room. Opening the door leading to said room, she was instantly greeted by her loving fiancé.

"Good Morning, Montana!" Danny grinned.

"Good Morning to you too, cowboy," Lindsay smiled.,

"More like Good Midday," Jacob said grinning.

"Whatever Jacob!" Lindsay replied, glaring at her brother.

"Jacob, look at the clock, will you? It's not yet midday, in a few minutes it is though so…oh never mind," Elizabeth Monroe said.

"Nice one, Jacob," Flack replied grinning.

Jacob grinned, everyone else laughed, while Danny got up and offered his seat to Lindsay. Lindsay shook her head no but Danny put his hand on her back and pushed her lightly. Lindsay smiled gratefully to Danny and sat while Danny stood behind her, hands on the top rail of her chair.

Stella and Jess, who were not really paying attention to the current conversation but at the couple across from them, started to grin like idiots. Looking at each other, grins widening; they squealed.

Everyone else who was busy chatting suddenly stopped and stared at the two women what caused such an interruption.

"What just happened?" Flack asked, who was still shocked at what the two women did.

Stella and Jess who were happy that everyone took their attention upon them said, well more like squealed, "They are so cute!"

Flack rolled his eyes, Hawkes and Adam snickered, while everyone else laughed, again.

"Lindsay?" Stella asked giving a short glance at Danny.

"Yeah?" Lindsay replied.

"You wanna go out with me and Jess and go for a little walk?" she wanted to know, smiling widely.

"Is that okay for you, Dan?" Lindsay asked, glancing at her fiancé, whom she knows is very protective of her.

"Sure. A little walk will probabl…" Danny's response was suddenly interrupted by Mrs. Monroe.

"NO! Everyone will have lunch first!" she said sternly. "Got it?"

"Okay, then you, Stell and Jess just go on a walk later, after lunch. Okay?" Danny suggested.

"Okay," Lindsay said smiling.

It was 2:30 as lunch ended and everyone started to chat again.

"Hey, Linds?" You wanna go for that walk now?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

With that the three grabbed their jackets and was about to walk out the door until Danny suddenly spoke.

"Hey Linds," he said, walking up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. Alright? And when you feel any pain at all, tell them okay?" Danny told her, his protective side coming out its shell.

"Okay," Lindsay replied, kissing him lightly on the lips before patting his shoulder and walking out the door, where Stella and Jess were waiting for her, both of them grinning. Lindsay smiled back at them.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Lindsay exclaimed "You jealous of me having him as my fiancé?" Lindsay grinned.

"NO! Yuck!" Jess answered.

"Are you saying my fiancé's gross?" Lindsay said incredulously.

"Linds!" Stella said loudly.

Lindsay giggled. Then Stella and Jess started to laugh too.

"Alright we're not going anywhere. Let's walk. Like now," Stella said after recovering from their laughter.

With that they started to walk to the near forest. Lindsay knew the place so she led them to different spots where she used to go a lot when she still lived in Montana.

* * *

Back at the Monroe household things were getting pretty busy.

"Danny?"

"Yes Mrs. Monroe?" Danny asked, snapping out of his trance.

"It's Elizabeth. And you've been standing there for over 5 minutes. Is there anything wrong?" she wanted to know, worried about her future son-in-law.

"Nah, nothing's wrong," Danny answered smiling.

"Then why were you staring out the window?" she asked curiously.

"Just wanted to make sure Lindsay's okay," he replied.

Elizabeth smiled. Danny really loved her daughter and knowing that really helped making her feel like letting go of her daughter and putting her in the arms of another man would give everyone a happy ending and that people around her would really see what true love was, because, their love for each other radiated around them, even if they were not together. That love, their love for each other could be felt by anyone that came near them. At all times.

"Well, let's get this thing going." She smiled at him.

"Yeah. They're gonna get back any minute now," he replied, still staring out the window.

"Come on! Let's go!" Elizabeth said, pulling his arm.

"Alright! I'm coming," Danny said chuckling.

The plan was working perfectly and since everyone was helping this little plan was going to be spectacular.

**A/N: I feel so bad, still not giving you guys a little hint of the plan :) and to those who already figured it out, yes they are getting married :) i just can't finish a certain chapter coz i can't write weddings...could anyone help me with that please...and review too!! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys!! I'm Back!! it's been what?2 weeks?? well, anywho on with the story!! :) thanks for everyone who reviewed and thanks Brinchen86 for betaing me**

Chapter 9

3:15pm

Lindsay, Stella and Jess had been walking for about half an hour now. They were having a great time, but all good things had to come to an end. The good things just finished, time for the bad.

Stella and Jess really didn't want to do this to Lindsay but it had to be done. This was part of Danny's plan and they didn't want to ruin his plan, so right now they didn't have much of a choice.

They both got in position Stella behind Lindsay while Jess is walking ahead of her, but of course they were still chatting, so that Lindsay wouldn't suspect anything.

"Hey Linds?"

"Yeah Stell?"

"Could you look at me?" Lindsay then turned around facing Stella, then she felt something, well more like someone putting something on her back.

"Jess? What are you doing?!" Lindsay screamed when she touched her back and noticed that it was dirt, soil and just plain earth.

"I'm sorry Linds! I just…you know…I uh…" Jess stuttered.

"We both wanted a dirt fight!" Stella stalled.

"A dirt fight?" Lindsay said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's why I'm doing this." With that Stella grabbed a handful of dirt and put it across Lindsay's shirt, some going in said shirt.

"Oh you are going down," Lindsay threatened

They'd been throwing dirt at each other for quite a while now, all of them tired and dirty, but they were all sporting smiles.

"Alright that's it! We're heading back!" Stella announced.

"Yes!" Lindsay panted.

"Alright, let's go!" Jess said.

The girls then started their journey back to the Monroe household. Meanwhile everyone who was in on the plan, which basically meant everyone that knew Danny and of his undying love for Lindsay, were pretty busy finishing all that was needed to be done before Lindsay got home.

"They're coming!" Jacob practically screamed.

"Yeah, and we're all ready. Calm down man! She might suspect something," Danny said, patting Jacob's shoulder.

The sound of the door opening made everyone start talking and laughing, well more likely faking it, just so a certain 'Montana' wouldn't suspect anything.

"Hey everyone!" Lindsay said, amused by all the people in her house chatting like crazy.

"Hey, Montana!" Danny smiled but it soon disappeared when he saw what she looked like.

"I know, I know, I'm gonna take a bath now," Lindsay said, raising her hands up in surrender after seeing the change of expression in Danny's face.

"Okay, then go to the bathroom," Danny told her, pointing to the bathroom. "Stell and Jess are already taking their showers," he then added.

"Fine," Lindsay said walking to the bathroom upstairs in her childhood bedroom, but before she reached the steps she faced Danny, giving him a little smirk. She then continued her way up the steps.

When Danny was sure that he heard the bedroom door open and shut and the water start running in the bathroom inside said bedroom, he got up from his position on the couch and sprinted his way to Lindsay's childhood bedroom, taking two steps at a time Danny started to feel his nervousness rise, but that wouldn't stop him from going on with his plan. Reaching the room he took a deep breath before opening the door and heading straight to his suitcase. Opening the lock on said suitcase and opening it wide he started to look for some clothes. Pulling them out he closed his suitcase and went to the bathroom door, knocking lightly.

"Hey Linds, it's me," Danny said, clothes and shoes on his left hand and his right on the door knob "Can I come in? I gotta get something."

"Sure Dan." He heard the soft voice of his fiancé on the other end of the door, so he opened it and went inside

'Good thing the curtain's closed,' Danny thought.

"I'll be real quick, just gimme a sec," he said, grabbing the clothes Lindsay had prepared and switching them with the one on his hand, laying the shoes down as quietly as possible.

"Okay," was her simple answer.

He grabbed something random on the medicine cabinet which turned out to be floss, said his goodbyes and walked out the bathroom door.

Stepping out of the bathroom Danny rushed to Lindsay's suitcase and placed the prepared clothes she had put in the bathroom inside of it. Grabbing his clothes and shoes from his suitcase he went out the door, and down the stairs to see no one there. Danny smirked and went to the nearest bathroom to change.  
Lindsay Monroe had just finished taking her shower and opened the curtain to see something unfamiliar on the usual place she puts her clothes on. Pulling the towel close to her and slowly making her way over to the pile of clothing Lindsay gasped when she saw what they were, a wedding gown and a pair of shoes with a little note on top.

'Montana.

Don't freak out, although I know you already have. Déjà vu? :) Wear them, alright? Just wear them. You're gonna be in for a surprise today.

Love,

D'

"Why would I want to wear a wedding dress? I'm freaking pregnant!" Lindsay said to no one in particular.

Hearing the door open a slight bit Lindsay turned to see who was out the door and saw two familiar faces covered in make-up, with their hair done beautifully, and both were wearing beautiful blue dresses that made them even more gorgeous, step in the room with her.

"Maybe I can help?"

"Me too!"

"Stell, Jess? You two were in on this?" Lindsay exclaimed in disbelief.

Both girls just grinned.

"Yes, we are," Stella answered.

"Now, enough small talk. It's time to get you ready," Jess added to Stella's statement, then made her way to Lindsay.

* * *

Danny had been standing near that same window, looking outside like he did last time very deep in thought again. 'I hope Lindsay's not gonna be mad at me for this.' Danny was in the middle of another mental battle about his right for Lindsay to be his wife when he was interrupted by his mother, Elena Messer.

"Danny? Son? What's wrong?" Elena asked, clearly worried about her son.

"I didn't even give her the chance to make her own vow a few days before this. A wedding vow is supposed to be prepared for for a long time and I'm giving her at least an hour to do just that," Danny said, frowning a bit. "She's gonna kill me for this. I shouldn't have done this. Maybe I should just tell them to stop or something."

"Don't you dare say that, Danny," she said firmly. "Lindsay is going to love this. If I were in her shoes right now, pregnant and engaged, then you, her fiancé prepared all this I would be crying tears of joy right now!" She put her hand on her son's jaw. "She is going to love you even more for this. Lindsay Monroe, soon to be Messer is never going to forget this day, Danny. Believe in yourself." When she saw how he smiled a bit, she smiled as well. "Alright, why don't you go and help the others, while I go and see how Lindsay's doing."

Danny simply nodded in response and started to get on his way to the garden where the wedding is going to be held.

Lindsay stood in front of her mirror, looking at herself and what she looked like in the wedding dress that Danny had chosen for her. 'Well, he probably got help from Stella.' She thought. It was a simple dress, all white, with flowers made of hundreds of silver sequins at the bottom left side of the dress. Lindsay smiled at what she saw, Stella and Jess really helped make her look like a beautiful, pregnant bride.

One thing though ha been bugging her, .Stella and Jess had left her a while ago, handing her a piece of paper and a pen and had told her to write down her vow so that when the wedding ceremony began she would have something to say. Now though she had no idea what she should write, or say for that matter. Sighing, Lindsay moved to the bed and sat down looking at the blank piece of paper on her hand, Lindsay frowned. 'What am I supposed to write? What are the things needed for a vow anyway? I hate you Danny! Now I don't know what to say on the wedding! Great, just great!' Lindsay's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a light knock on her door and Elena Messer stepped in.

"Hey Lindsay dear, How's that vow of yours doing?" she asked, sitting beside her.

"Horrible," was Lindsay's reply. "I haven't written a single thing yet, not even a single dot."

"Well then, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to write," she replied.

"Do you want me to give you a little something you should write on that vow of yours?" Elena suggested.

"Yes please."

"One thing you need to write there is something about your love for my son and that no matter what, you won't leave him. Danny doesn't believe he deserves you. He thinks that he's a useless piece of crap you find on the sidewalk. He believes that you're perfect, and that he's far from anything anyone would probably need. No one is perfect though. You're just perfect for each other. He loves you dear, and I know you love him too. I can see it in your eyes, in his eyes. You both love each other and you both deserve each other after all the things you two have been through. Just do me a favor and write something there about how much you love him and that even in times of hardships, you will stand by him. That boy needs to be encouraged. And no one can encourage him more than you can, Lindsay. Could you do that for me? For Danny?" Elena asked after her long speech, tears were starting to form in her eyes. Knowing that her son is getting married to the perfect woman for him, simply made her want to cry because of how she will make him happy and how he will make her happy as well.

"I will Elena. I will," Lindsay answered, nodding lightly, tears starting to form in her eyes as well but she was smiling nonetheless.

"Thank you, dear," Elena smiled.

"No, thank you. You just gave me some advice on what I could write on this piece of paper," Lindsay said, her smile widening.

"Well then, you're welcome dear," Elena replied, pulling Lindsay in a warm hug.

"Well, I better get going now. Now don't go running out of this room, you'll spoil the surprise," She smiled, standing up.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good."

With that Elena Messer walked to the door and left the room, leaving the bride to her thoughts. Lindsay, who took full advantage of what Elena had told her, started to write her wedding vow, knowing full well how her vow could definitely reassure him and her of their love, both at the same time.

**A/N: well, please review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi...yeah, i know it has been quite long noh? but here i am back with another chapter :) Thank you so much to dannymesserforever11, afrozenheart412, rhymenocerous, nothatrose and uscrocks for reviewing. Thank you Brinchen86 for betaing!! :) You people are awesome :) **

**Disclaimer: I own them!! YES I DO!! in rapidworld that is...**

Chapter 10

Lindsay Monroe sat on the bed, clearly bored. 'Good thing Stella checks up on me every 15 minutes,' Lindsay thought. 'I wonder what they're doing down there? They blocked my windows so the wedding is probably in the garden; I wonder how Danny feels right now?' Lindsay smiled, knowing Danny; he was probably freaking out right now, thinking about her opinion on things and how everything should be perfect for her and for the baby. He was also probably wearing a tux. Lindsay's smile turned to a grin after the thought of her soon to be husband in a tux. 'Danny in a tux. I never thought I would see him in one of those ever again,' Lindsay said to herself, remembering the night she saw him in one for the first time, and another special event that happened the night after.

_Flashback_

It was 7:00pm in New York City. Lindsay Monroe, who was in on an undercover job with Danny, Stella and Flack, had to wear something formal; their suspect, was going to be in a new product launch and they had to go there.

Lindsay stood in front of the full length mirror in her new apartment. She only moved there a year and a half ago and she already had to go undercover for the second time. Life in New York City was completely different to her life in Montana, but it was a great place to live in nonetheless.

The dress she was wearing was in a dark shade of blue violet, a pair of two inch straps was on either side of her shoulders, there was a silver four inch belt in the middle of the dress, and silver flower patterns on the hem. Since the dress was just a little bit under her knees, she looked a little smaller, but her black three inch heeled wedges made her even taller than she seems. To top it off, she had a silver purse and a silver hair clip to match.

Hearing a light knock on her door, Lindsay checked herself out one more time to see if she looked good then walked to the door. 'Why am I even doing this whole dress up really pretty thing, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone, or maybe...no, no way am I trying to impress him!' Lindsay thought, shaking her head at herself. Reaching the door she checked on the peephole to see who was there. The person standing on the other end of the door didn't really shock her, but the tux did. She opened the door to be greeted by a grinning Danny Messer.

"Good evening, Ms. Monroe. You look nice," Danny said, giving her a once over, his grin widening.

"Well, good evening to you, too, Mr. Messer. You don't look so bad yourself," Lindsay replied, blushing lightly at the comment. "What are you doing here?" She tried to calm her nerves down at the sight of Danny Messer in a tux.

"Why am I here? Did you lose your mind or something Montana?" Danny asked smirking.

"Well, I just thought that Flack or Stell would have picked me up," Lindsay replied, coyly.

"Yeah, they're in the car. So come on. We better get going," Danny said, pulling his arm out for her to grab.

"Okay then," Lindsay replied, locking the door of her apartment, taking Danny's arm and walking with him to the elevator.

When it dinged open they both stepped in, still arm in arm, until the doors closed and they noticed that they were alone. Lindsay who felt uncomfortable about being that close to a man she has a crush on pulled her arm away from his, felling bad at the loss of his touch, but she knows that she has to stay professional in this.

"Hey! I liked that," Danny said, pulling her arm to his again.

"Yeah, but Danny, we have to stay professional, and we're not dating," Lindsay pointed out.

"Yeah, and so what? I'm being a gentleman here. It's natural that a man and woman is arm in arm when they are going to a formal event. So I have the right to hold your arm," Danny said looking at her straight in the eyes, holding her arm even tighter

"Fine," Lindsay answered, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink and a smile tugging at her lips.

The evening went pretty fast, they got the guy and he confessed of the murder he committed. By 11:00 pm everyone finally got to sleep, and having plans of the little celebration Stella planned for the entire team at Sullivan's the next evening made everything even better.

The next day, nothing really exciting happened during work other than paperwork for the case they just solved. By 7 everyone was already at Sullivan's, having their first round of beers.

"You think I should really do it, man?" Danny asked, unsure of what he was about to do.

"Dude, you told me you wanted to do it, then do it already!" Flack replied pointing at the stage, which was currently occupied, since it was Karaoke night.

"Alright, thank you Tyler!" The DJ said after the young man finished his song, waved and started to walk to the bottom of the stairs

Danny and the rest of the team started to applaud for the good performance,  
they had just witnessed and started to continue chatting when he reached the end of the stairs

"Okay, so who's next?" the DJ asked after a few moments of music-less noise.

Danny's heart was pounding against his chest, then he started to back up, wrapping his arms around himself and bowing his head lightly, trying to hide from Flack, too bad he knew better.

"He's next!" Flack screamed, waving his hands to get the DJ's attention all the while pointing at Danny.

When the rest of the team saw who he was pointing at, Adam, Mac, Hawkes, Stella, and Flack stared pushing him, leaving Lindsay and Kendall at the table.

Finally reaching the DJ's station, they all said their good lucks and went back to the table, all of them grinning like a bunch of crazies.

Danny, whose heart was about to burst out of his chest, took a deep breath before telling the DJ his song choice.

"Everybody, this is Danny. In a little while he's gonna sing a love song to someone that means a lot to him. Ms. Montana, this song's for you," the DJ said, then pointed to Danny, who was blushing with a dark shade of red.

'I never told him that! Flack is going to die,' he thought to himself, glaring at a grinning Flack. When his eyes went to the person he's doing this for and saw that she was blushing a light shade of pink and her face turned a dark shade of red when she caught his glance. Gripping the guitar tighter, he started to play, taking a deep breath he started to sing, keeping his eyes focused on her, the entire time.

We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything  
That is on my mind

It is something strange  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh I'm so afraid  
To make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Oh, would she promise me that she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her (Tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (Tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Why don't you kiss her

Playing the last notes of the song he ended. Everyone in the bar was silent but when he finished, the audience including the team started to applaud him. When he saw Lindsay run out of the bar as fast as her legs could take her. He then left the stage and the guitar behind as fast as he could and ran after her.

Running out the door and out in the open, he saw her running to a nearby alley. As he caught her arm before she could reach the alley, Lindsay let out a scream.

"Let go of me!" Lindsay screamed trying to wiggle her arm out of his grasp.

"Lindsay, calm down it's just me," Danny said, turning her around to face him.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked, opening her recently closed eyes, getting lost in his gorgeous blue orbs, and hugging him tight.

Danny, who was confused by the sudden turn of events, simply hugged her back, holding her in a warm embrace.

"So, what just happened?" Danny asked after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked, snuggling closer against his chest.

"You ran out," Danny replied simply. He felt scared that what he did would destroy what he has with Lindsay when he absolutely enjoyed his time with her. Making the next step was something big for him, and right now he felt like what he just had shattered everything he and Lindsay had built up for the past year and a half.

"I'm sorry Danny."

"That's fine," Danny said, voice thick with pain and disappointment, and tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Wait! That's not what I meant!" Lindsay answered, looking at him once again. "I said that I was sorry because I ran out. You see, I knew they we're gonna make fun of us so I ran out, I didn't want to get teased." Lindsay smiled when she saw that all too familiar glint in his eye and a smile lit up his previously gloomy features

"Well, I guess that could be accepted," he said, now grinning.

"Why don't you kiss me?"

"Wh-Wha-What?!" Danny asked incredulously, his eyes widening in shock.

Lindsay didn't reply to that, instead she crashed her lips on his for a long passionate kiss.

_Flashback_

Lindsay's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Lindsay said, looking at the door, expecting Stella to check up on her again, but what surprised her was that it was no other person than her father.

"Hey sweetie. You ready?" he asked, smiling at her.

"You mean…the wedding…now?!" Lindsay replied shocked.

"Yes now." Matthew chuckled, going inside the room to help his little girl stand up.

"Let's go Daddy!" Lindsay replied, kind of excited to see what they have prepared for her.

Reaching the backdoor, which was blocked as well, so that no one would see outside from the inside, Lindsay took her father's arm in hers.

"You ready sweetie?" He asked once again looking at his daughter, handing her a bunch of daisies.

"Yes, Daddy, Let's do this." Lindsay smiled up at him taking the flowers and watched as he opened the door.

**A/N: so so?? what do you think?? hmm?? it sucks?! well, that's fine :) just review please, oh and i wanna see if anyone figured out what the song is??**


End file.
